The Stepping Stones
by Ppandarr
Summary: Matt writes a book that he thinks could possibly be a best seller, but thats just a matter of opinion. MattXMello rated for language and content.


**Matt writes a book. (Random fic i thought of, not usual writing style, but fun to write :)**

**Note to readers; I did change my user-name, sorry for any confusion...**

**Hey guys, I haven't been on here in so long, I'm feeling kinda' nervous :) I'm not usually that great at writing in the 3rd person but I hope it doesn't totally crash and burn...enjoy...please XD**

**The Stepping Stones**

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing: Matt/Mello**

**Genre: Romance/ a lil humour **

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately**

**

* * *

**

_We we're so close, I could feel his hot breath on my upper lip. It made me want to close the gap between us so badly, but I promised him I would let him take the lead this time._

_Finally, after what felt like too many long minutes, I felt his soft lips on mine, but it wasn't enough, he was holding me against the wall but I needed to deepen the kiss._

_I bit his bottom lip and he yelped in surprise, I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth while at the same time switching our positions. I pressed my body hard against his hoping that we would somehow mould together in this heat we were both feeling. He groaned in protest but quickly approved when he felt both our erections through the fabric separating us. I ran my hand down from his neck, all the way to the waistband of his pants._

_I smoothly slipped my hands in until I felt – _

Matt's ears pricked when he heard the familiar footfall of steel toe boots on the wooden floorboards, he had almost forgotten Mello was in the room with him, he had gotten so wrapped up in what he was doing on the computer.

The footsteps were approaching hurriedly and Matt didn't have any intention of letting Mello see what he was doing. He moved his hand to the top of the laptop but before he had a chance to pull it down, Mello was already over him.

"What you reading?" he asked, slightly interested.

"N-nothing" Matt answered quickly, now pulling the laptop shut.

Mello shrugged and took a few small steps backwards. Matt sighed inwardly in relief but then suddenly felt his body being pulled to the ground. All he could see was the ceiling.

Mello wrapped his arm around Matt's neck so his elbow was in line with Matt's chin. He squeezed tightly, just enough to not kill Matt, but make it difficult to breathe. Matt instinctively held onto Matt's forearm trying to pry him away from his neck.

It was when he was starting to feel dizzy he heard Mello ask "It doesn't look like nothing" he was hoping Mello had lost interest but obviously not.

"It _is _nothing" he squeezed out, with the small amount of air he had.

Mello released him roughly and Matt felt the light headedness wash over him before the ringing in his ears had stopped. He was pretty sure Mello nearly crushed his Adams apple but he didn't have long to think about it because Mello was now approaching the laptop.

He placed his right hand on it and clicked the button that held the screen shut.

"Wait, Mello don't!"

Mello stopped for a second and looked at Matt oddly before continuing, he lifted the screen halfway before he felt a pair of arms around his chest.

Matt had crossed his arms around Mello's leather-clad chest, he quickly pulled him away sharply so they both were stumbling backwards.

"What's your problem? It can't be that bad!" he screeched, trying to pull his way back to the laptop while Matt continued to pull in the opposite direction.

"Please Mello, no!"

"Matt!" Mello was starting to get annoyed, he didn't like things being kept from him, and he was nosey enough to want to know what was going on with everything all the time.

"Mello!" Matt whined, still trying to pull Mello back. "Later...please"

Mello stopped struggling and stood still, catching Matt off guard which resulting in him pulling Mello backward onto himself.

He landed on the floor hard, the wind knocked out of him while Mello crossed his arms, laying on top of Matt. He was not impressed.

"Why can't I see it now?" Mello questioned, still not making any effect to move off of Matt.

"'Cos..." Matt started, slightly out of breath "Its not done"

"So ill see it when its finished?" Mello said quickly not giving Matt room to argue. "Fine" he said soon after and rolled off Matt.

He got up un-phased and made his way to the kitchen which was only separated from the living room with a breakfast bar.

Matt let out a long sigh that indicated victory and quickly got up and sat in front of the laptop. He exited the document and closed the laptop again. Mello wouldn't understand, not until it was finished.

A few days had passed since and Mello still hadn't forgotten about his and Matt's agreement. He would frequently ask Matt if it was finished yet. Matt didn't mind, most of the time he would tune Mello out if he was getting annoying, but he thanked Mello was at the time because it seemed to encourage him to finish it promptly.

On the third day Matt pulled Mello to the living room couch holding a bunch of A4 in his hand. Mello sat down rolling his eyes while Matt sat on the opposite couch.

He flashed a proud smile before he started "...I've been working on a book"

Mello narrowed his eyes in confusion, he didn't believe him at first, but the smile on Matt's face didn't waver so Mello only rolled his eyes for the second time.

Matt picked up on this and frowned childishly "You said you wanted to read it"

Mello sat up and leaned forward "I didn't technically say that" he retorted.

"So you don't want to read it now?" Matt's eyes lowered and rested on the words on the paper.

Mello watched Matt carefully, was this guy seriously getting upset over something so trivial, well trivial to Mello anyways.

He looked at Matt once more before sighing in defeat "Of course I do" he replied apathetically.

Matt instantly lifted the papers over his face, hiding the huge smile that covered it. "Okay, tell me what you think...honestly"

"Don't I always?" Mello replied, slightly insulted. He leaned back and crossed his arms and legs waiting.

Matt searched for the right page before clearing his throat and beginning.

"_Doing things slowly always increased the pleasure for the both of us. Even though I had to stop myself from thrusting all the way into him and not stopping until we both reached out limit, I found it was much more enjoyable to tease and play with him before hand. This always led to a more intense–_"

"Wait, wait one minute!" Mello interrupted. Matt looked up from the pages. Mello leaned forward again "What the hell are you reading me...is this porn?"

Matt frowned at Mello again, this time he was quite offended. "No!" he shouted. He raised the paper in the air and shook it in Mello's direction "Can't you tell this is advice?!"

Mello looked at Matt, his blond eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What?" he said in disbelief.

Matt let out an exasperated sigh before responding "Mello" he started, his face was serious "our relationship is practically perfect right?"

Mello's eyes widened before he looked at his boots breaking eye contact. "yeah" he mumbled.

Matt smiled and continued "well wouldn't it be cool if you could give advice to people who aren't so lucky?"

Mello looked up glaring at Matt "so your saying that was about me?!" he shouted, pointing at the pile of papers. "You can't write about me like that, that's...that's–"

"Would you calm down, your name isn't in it"

Mello scowled before sitting back again "Matt, that's all well and good you want to give advice, but that was quite graphic for what you want it to be"

"You didn't let me finish! There's more you know...more advicey stuff"

Mello did a small nod and rested his chin in his palm waiting. He couldn't be bothered to argue so he watched while Matt flicked through some pages before settling on another.

"Ready?" he asked eagerly and Mello mimicked the same nod he had done not so long ago.

"_Last summer seemed to be the most rocky waves of our relationship, but smooth sailing can't possibly be expected in a real relationship...I had done something to annoy him and I mean really annoy. He was kicking doors and punching walls and it seemed physically impossible to calm him down. I can't remember what I had done, but I knew it was something inconsiderate to his feelings. So I screamed, I screamed at the top of my lungs for him to stop – I'm not usually much of a screamer, but for him I would do anything..."_

Matt paused for a short time to look at Mello's face, he was almost smiling obviously remembering the time so Matt quickly carried on.

"_...He stopped, looked at me stunned, shocked by my outburst. To be honest so was I. I took advantage of this opportunity and approached him quickly. I held tightly onto his waist and instantly he tried pushing me off._

_Its best to know your partner and how they react to different things._

_I didn't waste much time, I pushed my finger to the small of his back and rubbed gently, massaging it. He instantly calmed down and with that I planted a soft kiss on his neck and whispered that I was sorry. We made out and made up. Its good to know what they like and what they don't, in this case, rubbing the small of his back or nibbling his ear will send him purring into the bedroom. Soon after guaranteed rough, hard–"_

"Matt!" the smile was no longer on Mello's face but replaced with horror and surprise.

"What?" Matt asked confused "It was getting good"

"I don't want people to know that about me"

"I already said I didn't put your real name"

"That's not the point...its embarrassing!"

"Oh C'mon Mello...fine, fine let me read this. I do a few short sentences to complicated matters to show how smart I am"

"Fine!" Mello threw his arms over his head "But it better be good"

"Okay ready..._some people think sexual frustration tends to occur outside a relationship, but the truth is it can happen at any time._

_If you can detect the sexual frustration in your relationship than the only thing and probably most sensible thing to do is just fuck 'em if they're horny. Its what they want, and not many people complain about the attention being given on their–"_

"That's enough"

"You keep stopping me from finishing" Matt whined.

Mello rubbed his temples and let out a deep sigh "Matt, you can't write that in a book for relationship advice"

"What's wrong with it"

"You saying words like _that_, its not appropriate"

"Well, maybe horny is a little over the top, but the rest is good"

"Matt I think there was a worse one"

"What?" Matt thought for a moment "Fuck?"

Mello nodded closing his eyes and settling back into his chair.

"I guess I could alter that, use words like..._sexual intercourse_ or something, even if it does sound lame"

"What about...making love" Mello suggested slightly uncomfortable.

"Nah, I'm saving that"

Mello looked at Matt confused for maybe the fiftieth time that day...what the hell did that mean.

"Matt" Mello started, looking at the floor again "Doing it...with me, is that...fucking?"

"Not all the time" he answered quickly.

Mello grunted annoyed and threw a cushion at Matt as hard as he could. He went back to crossing his arms and legs watching the window to the side.

"Matt...I don't think this is a good idea, this book its–"

"Wait, wait this bit is good, I promise!"

"For fucks sake Matt" Mello mumbled half-heatedly.

"_Gently, gently is good. When someone says the phrase 'fuck her gently' he doesn't just mean moving in and out with care"_

Mello let out a small chuckle while Matt continued.

"_The build up counts too. An average human being has a few spots on their body that will make 'em go crazy. Some may have more. The obvious ones would be the ears, neck, nipples and stomach...on some people its the back._

_I happen to know all of these work because I've tested it._

_The build up is always fun with my partner, I love the mewls and moans I earn when doing it carefully. I remember it started with only kissing. We kissed deeply for at least ten minutes, barely coming up for air. No air is good too 'cos it tends to turn both of us on when were panting hard. I laid him down carefully and kissed at his neck working my way up to his ear licking it slowly. I think it tickles him a lot too 'cos he can't help but arch his back for some reason. I worked my way painfully slow down his body, kissing, licking and biting every inch of it so he wanted it more and more. Unzipping his vest I started licking and softly biting at one nipple earning a loud and long moan. I carried on until it was hard and did the same to the other. After I went back to his neck, and I could tell he couldn't last for much longer 'cos he started bucking. I planted soft wet kisses down again, past his chest and along his stomach, dipping my tongue in his belly button on the way. I remember he gasped quite loudly that time._

_All the while our bodies we're rocking against eachother building the friction between us. That's when I felt the hard lump in his trousers, he was so turned on just from me working it slowly._

_After that everything went at the same pace, slow and steady, almost painful. But that's what I think the definition of 'fuck her gently' is..."_

Matt stopped to looked at Mello expectedly, he hadn't interrupted him that time, did that mean he liked it?

Mello's mouth was agape in pure shock, Matt wondered how long he had been like that but the look on his face was a mix of shock, horror and embarrassment.

"I can't believe you put that in!"

"Mello I already said your name–"

"I don't give a shit! Look Matt I'll be honest" Mello took a deep breath before looking up at Matt "Its good...I mean it, it is good, but...its not right, y'know?"

Matt shook his head slowly, he didn't understand.

Mello raised from the couch and grabbed the pile of papers from Matt's hand flicking through a few pages before stopping.

"_He's good on top but dominance is something everybody wants. I wanted to show I was as good as he could be. I thrust into him mercilessly hitting his sweet spot dead on. He moaned and writhed beneath me and it almost drove me to my limit just watching him. His legs locked around my waist hard when I did it a second time. We were both so hot, sweat filmed our bodies making the friction between us lack."_

Mello looked up at Matt who was listening intently.

"I'm sorry, but its inappropriate for a relationship advisor book"

Matt seemed to accept defeat this time, deep down he knew it wasn't right once he started reading it, and he always trusted Mello's judgement "Really?" he asked defeated.

Mello looked sorrowful. Matt was serious about this and he felt completely responsible for crushing it, even if it did have to be said.

"Matt...if your that serious about writing a book. Why don't you sell it, not as an advisor but maybe...as a pornographic kinda thing. It would probably sell better"

Matt instantly sat up with a smile "y'think?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Well, yeah I guess"

"Really?"

"Yes Matt, really. Maybe just take out, some of the advice stuff" Mello began to skip through the pages again right to the last one and stopped, his eyes wide and reading carefully.

"Okay" Matt said eagerly "I'm getting a beer, do you want one"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Mello replied distractedly as Matt got up and went into the kitchen.

Mello continued to read over the paragraph silently while Matt faffed in the kitchen.

_Not all relationships are perfect, I think that's impossible actually. But work does pay off and meeting in the middle is always the best thing to do when having trouble. Being with my partner isn't always a walk in the park, but he keeps me on my toes and holds onto my sanity. I love him very much, and that's why I believe that love really works as stepping stones to reaching a practically perfect relationship. Love isn't the only thing that holds a relationship together, but I believe its the biggest part. He's my soul mate, my best friend and that's why I keep him close, and not bragging but we'll probably stay together forever_

Mello smiled and felt his nose start to tingle. He had never read anything so, so –

"Here" Matt said coming over with a beer for Mello.

"Thanks" Mello said, still smiling.

"What?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Nothing...you wanna' go to the bedroom?"

"What for?"

Mello got up leaving the beer on the table "I dunno'" he said, straddling Matt's lap "all the memories came flooding back and made me hard"

Matt smirked into the kiss Mello planted on his lips. He moved his beer to the table as well and followed Mello into the bedroom.

"Hey, Mello?"

"Hey, what?"

"Can I ask permission to write this part in my new book"

"Why you asking for permission now?"

"'Cos were making love"

Mello hid the smile that covered his face as he pulled Matt into the dark bedroom.

"Whatever you want"

* * *

**Did you like?? I didn't actually know what genre to put this in but you can be the judge. just something i thought of while daydreaming. Please, please tell me what you think. As much as I love favourites and alerts id also love to know what you think. Even one word would make me happy...**

Love Love xx

- Black Porcelain


End file.
